<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] watch the queen conquer by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172562">[podfic] watch the queen conquer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Mike (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mike likes it when Rome tells him what to do and that he's a good boy, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Rome like to boss Mike around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The problem is that Mike thinks he's good at sex, which is patently, sadly untrue.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike/Rome (Magic Mike)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] watch the queen conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504605">watch the queen conquer</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il">sabrina_il (marina)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist:</strong> <b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/">bessyboo</a></span></b></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Pre-Canon, Cunnilingus, Rome like to boss Mike around, Mike likes it when Rome tells him what to do and that he's a good boy, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:10:46<br/><br/><b>Download Link:</b> You can stream or download this podfic as <strong><a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bMagic%20Mike%5d%20watch%20the%20queen%20conquer.mp3">an mp3 right over here</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>